Dog Eat Dog
by WhosYourMutti
Summary: This is a Casey/Olivia fanfic that brings these two ladies together with the help of a four-legged friend. I'd like to dedicate this story to our beloved Westie, Ray, who entered immortality today...1/8/2009. Rest in peace, best friend.
1. Chapter 1

**_Author's Note: I own nothing. This is just me taking Dick Wolf's toys out of the box and playing with them for a bit for fun, not profit. I always put them back when I'm done. Only spoiler would be some references to events in Night._**

**_Feedback is always welcome. Hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it._**

**_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

Detective Olivia Benson had just clicked off her bedroom light and was shimmying out of her black jeans. 'This has to be my first night hitting the sheets before midnight in...a week and a half at least.' She thought as she slipped in to her boxers and tank and crawled under the cool sheets.

She closed her eyes and tried to blank out her mind, willing sleep to come quickly. As she plumped her pillow and rolled over on her side, she heard her cell phone vibrate on her bedside table.

"NO!" Olivia exclaimed in to the darkness. She wasn't catching tonight, part of the reason she was catching up on rack time. It couldn't be a personal call...she didn't really know anyone. Elliot wouldn't be calling about anything that couldn't wait. The captain usually didn't call and she could say, honestly, that her phone was still on vibrate and she didn't hear it having turned in early. She grabbed the phone, flipped it open and read the display. "Fuck."

The only person whose call she couldn't shirk would be her Assistant District Attorney, Casey Novak. It just made life easier to keep the ADA happy and off her back. Olivia exhaled heavily and pressed the green button. "Benson."

"Hi Liv. It's Casey. I didn't wake you, did I?" Casey's deep rich voice sounded tentative, a quality it rarely held.

"Nah. What's up, counselor?" Olivia sat up and clicked on the lamp on her beside table.

"I, uh, are you sure I'm not disturbing or interrupting?" Casey asked hesitantly.

"Look, Casey, either way, you've got me on the phone now, so what can I do for you?" Olivia tried to mask the exasperation in her voice. Casey wouldn't be calling if it weren't important, so she wished she'd just get to her point.

"Sorry. I shouldn't have called. Forget about it. I'll see you in the morning, detective." Casey's voice sounded apologetic and forlorn.

"Case, come on. Don't be like that. Obviously something made you call me. I'm sorry if I sounded short when I answered. Long week. Ok, long last couple of weeks, but that's not your fault." Olivia sighed when she was met with silence. "Please, tell me what's on your mind."

"I heard something outside my window...on my fire escape I think." Casey barely whispered her admission.

"Casey...if you think there's an intruder, call 9-1-1 and I'll be there as soon as I can. Get in a room that you can lock, call and don't move." Olivia was already sliding back in to her jeans.

"Wait. Olivia. It's not that. I looked outside. I didn't see anything. I don't think there's anything or anyone. It's been two hours...but...I can't..." Casey's voice struggled.

Olivia closed her eyes and ran her fingers through her shaggy bangs. "Case...go easy. I think I understand. I'll be over in about fifteen minutes, ok? Just to be safe, you should go in your bedroom and lock the door. I'll call when I get to your building."

"I feel so stupid. I didn't want to call the police because I don't need a 61 out there that says 'Casey Novak is a great big baby who's afraid of her own shadow.'"

"Don't. It's ok. It's actually...normal. Just sit tight ok. I'm on my way." Olivia slipped an NYPD sweatshirt over her tank, laced up her boots, grabbed her belt, Glock, and badge and was out the door.

------------------------------------

Casey heard her phone ring exactly thirteen minutes later. "Hello?" She answered.

"Hey, Case. I'm here. Buzz me in."

Casey heard a knock on her front door a few minutes later. "Hi Liv."

"Hey. How are you holding up?" Olivia asked with a slight smile.

Casey groaned. "I feel really, really foolish. I shouldn't be dragging you out in the middle of the night." Casey pulled her robe tighter around her waist. The robe hit her just above the knee and Olivia assumed she had a nightshirt on underneath.

"It's not a problem. Anything to keep the DA's office happy, right?" Olivia walked in. "You wanna tell me what happened?"

Casey shrugged. "I heard a sound and freaked out. Let's go sit. Can I get you anything?" Casey gestured to the living room.

"I don't need anything. Thanks." Olivia followed. "So, what was the sound?"

"Eh, probably cats on the fire escape. Who knows?" Casey sat on the sofa.

"Mind if I take a look?" Olivia wanted Casey to know that she didn't think she was crazy. Casey had been the victim of a brutal assault just a few months ago. That she'd flash back upon hearing strange noises was legitimate and expected.

"Yeah, sure. Go find Sheba the Attack Tabby." Casey pulled her knees to her chest.

"I'll be right back." Olivia unclipped her service weapon and slid the window open slowly. She stuck her head out and looked around. She didn't see anyone, but she did see evidence that someone had been out there. She ducked her head and climbed out.

When she came back in, she looked at Casey. Casey had curled herself up in to the tightest little ball imaginable. Olivia exhaled strongly. "Guess what, Case? You're not nuts. I'd guess some teenagers like to party on the different fire escapes. I found fresh cigarette butts and a couple empty cans of really cheap beer. My guess is they pick fire escapes of apartments where nobody's home most of the time."

"Really? You don't think it was..." Casey's green eyes were wide and shone with unshed tears.

"Nope. Anybody up to no good wouldn't have left butts and empties behind for us to track them. If you want, I can bag some of it and have it run through...but I don't think we'll get any hits." Olivia was all business.

"Oh. Sure. Whatever you think." Casey hugged herself and shivered.

"No, not what I think. It's whatever will make you feel safe in your own home." Olivia tapped her thumb to her fingertips nervously. "Look, let's do it just to be extra sure, ok? Do you have rubber gloves and some baggies?"

"Liv. Don't. I feel silly enough without you having to enlist Melinda's help in proving that some 16 year-old was on my fire escape and I acted like a..." Casey buried her face in her knees and her voice was muffled.

"What can I do, Casey?" Olivia moved over to the usually strong woman. She hated seeing her like this.

"Nothing." Casey shrugged. "You've done enough."

"Sweetheart, you wouldn't have been happy no matter what I found out there. It's good news that there _were_ noises. It's normal to be a little more skittish than usual. It hasn't been that long." Olivia sighed.

"I know. I know. I've sung the same song you're singing to victim after victim, Liv." Casey looked up with distance in her eyes. "Thanks for coming over."

"Yeah. It's no problem." Olivia crammed her hands in her pockets. "So, you want to play cards or checkers or something?"

Casey looked at Olivia like she had grown another head. "What?"

"I figured I'd hang out. Keep you company. I know you aren't going to be sleeping any time soon." Olivia tilted her head and gave a half smile.

"You don't have to baby-sit me, Liv. I can read or something. You mind letting yourself out?" Casey slumped even further in to herself.

Olivia steepled her fingers in front of her mouth. "No."

"No?" Casey's expression was pure confusion.

"You heard me. No." Olivia plopped herself down in a stuffed chair and drummed her fingers on the armrests.

"Are you kidding me?" Casey unfurled herself slowly.

"Serious as a heart attack." Olivia stroked the inside of cheek with her tongue and picked up a magazine. "I'm not leaving."

"You are out of your mind." Casey was perking up.

"Maybe so." Olivia sniffed a bit and flipped the pages of the magazine absently.

"Why are you doing this?" Casey was sitting upright now and staring at the woman across from her.

"Because, Casey, you would be in the same situation if I had found a paroled rapist on your balcony with a gun stalking you as you are knowing it was teenagers smoking and drinking. You can either talk to me and we can figure this out or we can sit here in awkward silence all night long. Makes no difference to me." Olivia stretched out her legs and settled further in to the chair.

"Why?" Casey's face fell.

"Case. You called me. I'm involved now. You could have called the police, 9-1-1, Elliot, the Captain...your landlord. But you called _me_. Now you're stuck with me." Olivia tossed the magazine back on the coffee table.

"You're a pain in the ass." Casey spat.

"Yup. But _you_ called me. So, now I'm _your_ pain in the ass." Olivia pursed her lips. "It's up to you. If you really, really want to be alone tonight, I'll go."

Casey sighed and took several deep breaths. "It feels like I'm going crazy some times. I hear a sound and freeze. Someone walks too close behind me on the street and I panic. I was never like that, Liv. I hate being like this."

"Oh Case. You know it's not you. You won't be like that forever, but you can't change what happened." Olivia stood up and walked over to Casey. "You can only change you. What can you do to feel safer?"

"I hadn't thought about it."

"Well, think about it. What?"

Casey shrugged. "I guess locks on the windows. Not being alone as much, which is hard living alone and all. Maybe a self defense class or something?"

"Now you're thinking. Locks on the windows we can do tomorrow. Not being alone, well, you can call me any time, Casey. I mean it. Not just as your guard dog, but as a friend, ok?"

"Ok." Casey looked up at the woman standing in front of her. The warmth in her eyes and her smile forced her to smile a little too.

"And self-defense, well, I could teach you some stuff if you want. You'll never find a class with your schedule." Olivia sat next to Casey on the sofa.

"You'd do that?" Her smile widened a little more.

"Sure. We could meet at the gym. Before long, I'll be calling you to help us run down perps. Might even be fun. We could hang out after. Do dinner or go for a drink. It would help with the being alone piece, too."

"That, uh..." Casey was now in full grin mode. Olivia was sounding excited about the prospect of spending time with her and helping her. "That sounds really nice. Thank you, Liv."

"Any time. So, do you have any popcorn?" Olivia patted her thigh genially.

"Popcorn? Why?" Casey squinted in to the cock-eyed grin of Olivia's.

"I like to eat popcorn when I beat people in poker. You play Texas Hold 'Em?"

"You're a special kind of pain in my ass. You're not leaving, even now?" Casey shook her head.

"Nope. Oh, and how about hot chocolate?" Olivia stood now and offered Casey her hand.

"Unbelievable." Casey took the offered hand and let Olivia pull her to her feet. "You're going to stay up with me all night, playing cards and eating my food whether I like it or not, aren't you?"

Olivia widened her eyes and nodded.

"That sounds like fun. Thank you." Casey gave her friend a quick hug and scampered off to the kitchen.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Author's Note: This is just a short chapter...there's more, I promise. I'm still learning, but am getting the hang of it. As always, feedback is appreciated. Enjoy!_**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Olivia stretched and attempted to rub some of the kinks out of her neck. A night on the sofa with Casey was more than her body bargained for. Her neck let out a loud pop as she craned it. She stood up and an empty bag of popcorn and several playing cards fell to the floor. Olivia went to pick them up and knocked her shin on the coffee table. "Sonofabitch!"

"Wha. Oh. Hey. Morning?" Casey blinked several times trying to focus her eyes.

"Good morning." Olivia grimaced hopping around on one leg. "I found your coffee table the hard way. Sorry to wake you."

"What time is it?"

"Uhm..." Liv checked her watch. "It's 5:45am. Just enough time to zip home, grab a shower and some clothes and get to the bullpen before Munch makes a wise crack.

"Oh, geez. Did you get any sleep at all?" Casey rubbed her eyes.

"Yeah. I sleep like a cat any way. You'll be ok to get yourself to work?"

Casey nodded. "Yes. Thanks...very much. I don't even know how to thank you."

"Eh, don't sweat it. Buy the first round next time we hit Mulligan's." Olivia slipped her sweatshirt over her tank top and scratched her chin.

----------------------------------------------

"Ok, so tell me what you know about self-defense?" Olivia asked as they sat on the bench in the locker room at the gym.

"Never accept flowers delivered after hours. That's about it." Casey smirked and sipped from her water bottle.

Olivia blew her bangs from her face. "Ok, come with me."

Casey followed Olivia over to an area covered in blue mats.

"Now, attack me." Olivia ordered. Olivia was dressed in NYPD issue gray sweats from head to toe but kicked off her sneakers. "Just take your shoes off first, please."

"Attack you how?"

"Just come at me. Make your goal to knock me over." Olivia took a casual position on the center of the mats.

"I'm going to feel like an idiot when you toss me on my ass like a rag doll. But here goes nothing." Casey took a deep breath and ran at Olivia.

"Hah!" Olivia cried out as Casey leapt towards her. Before she knew what hit her, Olivia was flat on her back with Casey on top of her. "Ugnf!"

"Oh God...Liv? I'm sorry. I didn't mean...I didn't think I'd..." Casey put her hands on Olivia's shoulders.

"It's ok. You caught me off guard. I didn't expect you to leap...but that was good. Glad you picked my side of the law." Olivia rotated her wrist a bit as she got to her feet.

"Ok, maybe this was a bad idea. I should just carry pepper spray." Casey hid her face in her hands.

"No, no. You're tall and you've got leverage on your side. We can make that work for you. Let's try it this way." Olivia moved behind Casey. "I'll be the attacker this time. You just do what you think you'd do."

Casey nodded.

Olivia walked very slowly up behind Casey. "Excuse me? Do you know what time it is, Miss?"

Casey looked down at her watch and as she did Olivia forced both arms behind her and had her face down on the floor. "Didn't see that coming. I'm guessing I wasn't supposed to wind up face-down with you on my back?"

"Nope. That's your most vulnerable position. Avoid getting on to your stomach at all costs. It takes away your strongest defense...your legs. Try to kick me." Olivia suggested from astride Casey's backside.

"Are you kidding me? I can't kick you. You're sitting on my ass. How am I...Oh? Excellent point." Casey mumbled from underneath her "attacker".

"So, stand up and I'll show you how to avoid that." Olivia helped Casey to her feet.

After about a half hour, Casey had the hang of some of the basics. The women sat on the mat facing each other with towels over their shoulders sipping water.

"This really helps. More than anything, just knowing what to avoid is a big help." Casey smiled at her instructor.

"Yeah, and let's not tell anybody about how you tackled me first thing. I will have to explain my sprained wrist though." Olivia grinned.

"Just tell them I was a bit more forceful than usual while reviewing testimony." Both women laughed. "So, you wanna grab a drink or something?"

"Yeah, Case. Sounds good."

------------------------------------

A couple beers and a large pepperoni pizza later, the women were chatting like old friends at Casey's favorite pizza joint.

"Did you play any sports in school, Liv?" Casey asked picking some cheese off her plate.

"Nah. I wasn't much of a jock. I did cross-country a couple years, but that's it. How about you, anything aside from softball?" Liv sipped her beer.

"Oh yeah. My Dad was a big sports guy, so anything to please him. Softball, volleyball, and basketball were the ones I did for the longest. I really love softball, though." Casey stared at the bottom of her empty glass.

"Yeah, you were a jock, alright. Did you ever consider anything besides law?"

"Nope. That's all I ever wanted to do. I never wanted to be a anything else...well, aside from Spiderman."

"Spiderman?" Liv arched an eyebrow.

"Yes. Spiderman. Why?" Casey looked offended.

"So, going in to college you would have majored in Super Hero or pre-law?" Liv bobbed her head and grinned.

"Tell me you never wanted to be a Super Hero?"

"Well, aside from the requisite Wonder Woman Underoos, I had no Super Hero aspirations as a child." Liv drained her beer.

"Underoos?" Casey shook her head and tried to picture little Liv in her Underoos.

"Yes. Underoos." Liv leaned back in her chair.

"Hard to picture." Casey tried not to laugh.

"Well, that's good. Please _stop_ trying to picture me as a child in my underwear. I wouldn't want to have to bust you." Liv stretched and yawned.

"Ok, ok. We should call it a night any way." Casey waved down the waitress and gave her a credit card.

"Thanks for dinner." Liv smiled at her friend.

"Thanks for helping me learn about self defense." Casey smiled back.

"You want me to see you safely home?" Liv asked as she slipped in to her down jacket.

"Umm, no thanks. I think I'll be ok." Casey nodded slowly.

"You sure? I don't mind."

Casey was silent.

"I don't think any less of you, you know? You're still the same Casey. Still strong. Still smart. Still a pain in my ass." Liv gave a half smile.

"Umm, thanks?" Casey laughed a little.

"Come on. Let's get you home, counselor." Liv stood up and waited for Casey to finish signing the bill.

--------------------------------------

A month of self-defense lessons and drink and dinner dates later, Casey and Liv had gotten closer. They enjoyed each other's company and both really liked having a friend.

"So, counselor, I think you've really got all the basics down. I don't know how much more I can teach you and still keep my advantage should you ever change sides of the law on me." Liv toweled off her face as she straddled the bench in the locker room.

"Awesome. Great. So, I guess we won't need to do these lessons any more." Casey tried to sound enthusiastic, but was failing.

"Nope. You're good. So, how are you doing about being alone at home? Doing ok?" Liv grabbed her water bottle and slugged down a few gulps.

Casey unlocked her locker and looked down. "I guess I'm doing better." She shrugged.

Liv nodded. "That wasn't really convincing. Did something happen?"

Casey shook her head. "I just still don't feel comfortable. You always get me to the door...but then there I am. Alone." Casey felt really angry that she couldn't feel safe being alone…in her own home.

"Hey." Liv reached out and patted her shoulder. "Don't beat yourself up, Case. It's gonna take time and you're going in the right direction."

"Sometimes it doesn't feel that way." Casey took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"We'll figure something out, ok?" Liv squeezed her shoulder reassuringly.

--------------------------------------


	3. Chapter 3

**_Author's note: Enter the four-legged friend at last._**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mr. Simpkins?" Olivia was at her desk and on the phone. "My name is Detective Benson with the Manhattan SVU. Does your building allow pets?"

"Simpkins? Which case?" Elliot mouthed.

Olivia held up a hand. "Ok, great. Do you have any other policies that a pet owner should be aware of? Thanks for your help." She hung up.

"It's not a case, El. It's a favor for a friend." Liv scratched some notes on her pad and smiled.

"Ah. So, how are you going to spend your weekend of freedom?" Elliot chewed on his stir stick.

"I don't know. Maybe get some fresh air, take a drive. Who knows?" Liv laced her hands behind her head. "How about you and Kathy?"

"Oh, yeah. Big plans. My in-laws are coming up for Dickie's soccer game on Saturday." Elliot groaned.

"That actually sounds like fun." Olivia sighed. Sometimes she enjoyed her freedom and her lack of attachments. Other times, she longed for them.

"You can come to the game if you want. We'll probably grab burgers or something after. It's at 2:00pm tomorrow at Fitzpatrick Field." He smiled at Liv. He could see the longing in her eyes.

"I might just do that. Thanks." Olivia blew her bangs off her forehead with an extra long breath.

-------------------------------------

Olivia knocked on the solid oak door that bore the name Casey Novak on it in brass letters.

"Come in?" Casey looked up from her pile of paperwork. "Hey Liv. What's up?"

"Hi Case." Liv walked in and closed the door. "Are you doing anything tonight?"

Casey gestured to the pile paperwork. "Bernardo, as usual, has me up to my ass in motions. I think I'll be here until Tuesday."

"I see. Well, why don't you come up for air? Take a walk with me." Liv jammed her hands in her pockets and rocked back on her heels.

Casey squinted her confusion. "A walk? Where? Why?"

"It's a surprise. Stop being a lawyer and get your coat." Liv gestured to the blue wool coat hanging on her coat rack.

"A surprise?"

"Is there an echo in here? Yes. A surprise. C'mon. They close in less than an hour. Step lively, counselor." Liv grabbed Casey's coat and handed it to her.

"What has gotten in to you, Liv?" Casey said still seated and scratching her forehead in disbelief.

Liv ducked back in the hall and grabbed a brown handled bag she had left there. "Here. This is a clue...and if you say 'A clue?'...I might smack you."

Casey had moved from confused to perplexed. She tilted her head and took the bag. She looked inside. "A collar and a leash? Sorry, Liv, I'm not in to _that_." She smirked. "What did you do?"

Olivia gave a smug look. "We need to get to the shelter before it closes so you can pick out your new watch dog."

"Ok, what?" Casey stood up.

"I've arranged for you to get a dog from the Nixon Street Shelter. Surprise." Liv gave a half smile.

"Dog? Surprise?" Casey smiled. "That's sweet, but I don't even know if I can have a dog in my building. A dog's a big responsibility..."

"You can. I can't think of anyone more responsible. It's all arranged, but time is ticking away here. SO, let's go, Novak!" Liv clapped her hands in motivation.

Casey walked around her desk and put on her coat. "How do you know I can have a dog in my building?"

"I called your super and asked. Move it, move it, move it!" Liv grinned.

Casey shook her head as she walked out the door. "A dog. Wow."

--------------------------------------

"Hi Detective Benson." The dark-haired young woman behind the desk smiled at them.

"Hi Samantha. This is my friend Casey." Liv smiled back.

"Hi Casey, nice to meet you." Samantha dug around behind the desk and pulled out a set of keys. "Come with me and I'll take you back."

"OK, what are we doing exactly?" Casey asked as they walked.

"Samantha has picked out a handful of dogs here at the shelter that would make good pets as well as good watch dogs. You're going to meet them, pick your favorite and take him/her home with you." Liv smiled a thousand watt smile.

Casey shook her head again. "Wow. Thanks, Liv. That's...perfect."

--------------------------------

A half an hour later, the three women stood in the fenced-in play yard behind the shelter. The dogs they had met were all adorable and mostly well mannered. The one that Casey seemed most drawn to, though, was a chocolate lab mix.

Benny had a short brown coat and floppy ears that stood on occasion when playing fetch. What finally sold Casey on him was those big brown eyes and the fact that he pretty much assumed he belonged to her. After getting patted and scratched and rubbed, the other dogs ran off to play or sniff around the yard. Benny just plopped himself at Casey's feet and wagged. The look in his eyes said "I'm ready to go home whenever you are, Mom...just say the word."

"Well, Case? What do you think?" Olivia grinned reaching down to give the mutt a scratch and got unceremoniously licked across the face.

Casey smiled and laughed as Liv wiped the slime off her cheek. "I don't know. I think Benny has kind of picked me. What do you think?"

"Well, he's got the sweetest eyes and he's a great kisser." Liv was still wiping the slime off her face.

Samantha laughed and spoke up. "His previous owners had to move to an apartment that didn't allow pets. He's house broken, good with kids and other pets. They also said he was an excellent watchdog. He's got some obedience training and knows the basic commands. The Ben-meister is up to date on all his shots, is worm, flea and tick free. He's also already been neutered."

"Sounds like the perfect match." Liv grinned an evil grin.

"I'm not sure I like what you're implying, Liv." Casey grinned from ear to ear. "I'll take him. What's next?"

"We've got some paperwork to fill out and that's that. Do you ladies have a collar and leash...everything else you need at home?" Samantha asked leading them back around to the front desk.

Olivia cleared her throat at Samantha's implication that they lived together. "I, uh, I took care of all that for you, Case. I bought everything you're going to need. Benny is going to be Casey's dog, Samantha." Liv over-explained.

"Ah, sure. Great." Samantha rolled her eyes a little bit.

-------------------------------------

A short time later, Casey had signed the last of the forms and they were on their way to Casey's apartment with Benny. Benny had refused to ride in the back and the big dog curled in Casey's lap, sort of, with his eyes on Liv as she drove.

"So, have you given any thought to a name?" Liv asked as they stopped in traffic.

"He's got a name. Samantha said he was almost a year old...so he's used to it." Casey hesitated. "Don't you like 'Benny'?"

"Sure, it's fine. But it sounds like it's short for something. Who names a dog Benjamin? That's all."

Casey was silent for a few moments.

"He's your dog, Case. If you like Benny then that's good enough for me." Liv drummed her fingers nervously on the steering wheel.

"I know what it's short for." Casey was rubbing the floppy ears.

"What?" Liv smiled at the image of the big dog trying to situate himself in Casey's lap.

"Liv, it is my pleasure to introduce you to Benson Novak, known to his friends as Benny." Casey grabbed his big old paw and waved it at Liv. "Benny, this is your namesake, Auntie Liv."

Liv shook her head at how goofy this dog was making Casey act. Any second now, she was going to start giving the dog a voice. "Nice to meet you, Benny." She waved back and felt silly immediately for waving at a dog.

"Hi Auntie Liv." Casey spoke for the dog and then went back to rubbing his head.

Liv chuckled. "You've lost it. You know that, right?"

"Shut up. You bought me this dog. You cannot make fun of me." Casey held the big dog's face in her hands and spoke to the big brown eyes. "Tell your mean ol' Auntie Liv that she can't be mean to your Mommy, Benny."

"Aaaarrroooofffff!" Benny commented with a wag of his tail.

---------------------------------------

When they got to Casey's place, they took Benny for a short walk before bringing him inside.

"Ok, Benny. This is it. Home, sweet, home." Casey unhooked his leash and the dog trotted around the apartment sniffing everything.

Liv had the bag and handed it to Casey. "Ok, here's his stuff. There's a bowl and a couple cans of food to get you started. A couple chew toys, a box of biscuits and a ball. You guys should be all set."

Casey took the bag and set it down. "Thanks again, Liv. This was really, really thoughtful. I don't know how to thank you." She smiled at Liv.

"Don't mention it. Now you've got protection and company rolled in to one." Liv smiled back and tucked her hands in to her pockets.

The silence was getting awkward as Casey stood in front of Liv. She just looked at her friend who had helped her so much, who had been so kind to her. Before she could over-think it, she moved a step forward and wrapped Liv in a hug.

Liv was shocked by the gesture and stood with her arms hanging at her sides at first. She blinked to her senses as she felt the warmth of Casey surround her. She brought her arms up for a quick squeeze and then backed up.

"Gaarrrooooooffff!" Benny stood in the hall watching them.

"S'ok, buddy. I wasn't hurting your Mom." Liv kneeled down and patted her leg. Benny bounded towards her. "But that's your job, ok? You keep your Mommy safe for me." She whispered her request in to the floppy brown ear.

"Aaaaarrroooof ruuuufff." Benny wagged his tail in understanding and licked Liv across the face.

"Ok, well, I'm gonna head out and let you two settle in. Call me if you need anything." Liv stood back up and rubbed her cheek.

"Oh, ok." Casey suddenly felt a little panicky and wasn't sure why. 'Benny's here. Why don't I want Liv to go?'

"Have a good weekend." Liv turned and put her hand on the door.

As soon as Liv made to leave, Benny jumped up and put his paws on the door. "Aaarrrfff. aaarrrooof. Arffff, arrffff." He added with a tilt of his head.

"Oh, no, no. I don't live here with you, buddy. I've got to go." Liv scratched her head.

Casey laughed watching Liv try to reason with a dog. "Benny, come here, boy. Liv's gotta go."

Liv tried the door again with the same result. Casey was near hysterics now. "Casey! Stop laughing and call off your dog. He won't let me leave."

"I think Benny wants you to stay for dinner." Casey crouched down. "C'mere. Do you want Auntie Liv to stay for dinner?"

"Ggggggaaarrrrgggg, aaarrrooooooo." Benny said, trotting over to Casey wagging his tail. He tossed a look at Liv that seemed to say, "Come on, Mom said you could stay. Why are you still by the door?"

Liv laughed with a shake of her head. "I guess I'm staying then." She shrugged off her coat and hung it on the rack.

------------------------------------------

Later that night, an empty pizza box was on the coffee table along with several empty beer bottles. Liv was throwing Benny's ball for the hundredth time as both women sat on the floor on either side of the coffee table.

Benny bounded back with the ball in his mouth, tail wagging and looked at Liv expectantly. "This is honestly the last time I'm throwing this ball. I'm gonna get tendonitis in my shoulder soon."

"You do realize that you are under no obligation to throw it _every_ time he brings you that ball, don't you?" Casey smiled watching the broody detective playing with the new puppy. They seemed to have bonded quickly.

"I know that. But just look at him?" Liv suddenly switched to a babytalk voice. "Who could look in to those big brown eyes and say 'no'?" She scratched his flank and he rolled over. "Who wants a tummy rub?"

"You are the biggest soft touch I've ever met." Casey shook her head slowly.

"I am not. I'm a rough, tough New York cop." Liv raised her eyebrows.

"Uh huh." Casey stood up and started to clear the dishes from the coffee table.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Liv gave Casey a mockingly hurt look.

"I know you, Olivia Benson."

"Aaaarrrrroooooooof!" Benny spoke from beside Liv.

"Beneath that rough, tough veneer beats a heart of gold."

"You know me too well." Liv gave a half smile and stood up. "It's kinda nice to have someone to hang out with, you know? Someone who knows my secrets."

"Yeah, I know what you mean. Our job doesn't really allow for many friends." Casey took the box and plates and headed in to the kitchen. "I'm really, really glad I've gotten to know you more, Liv."

Liv followed with the bottles. Casey's words were making her feel warm inside. She really didn't have many friends and she really looked forward to the time she and Casey spent together. "I'm glad we've gotten to know each other better, too."

------------------------------------------


	4. Chapter 4

_**Author's Note: I promise a happy ending, just a few twists and turns along the way. As always, I appreciate all feedback. Enjoy!**_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Several evenings ended the way that Saturday night had, with Liv coming over for dinner and Benny not wanting her to leave. Liv continued her dream-based relationship with Casey and decided it was best to keep it that way until she could either muster the courage to ask Casey how she felt or got a sign from God.

As the weather got colder, their time in the park was cut shorter and shorter. This Saturday night, Casey and Liv were saying good-bye. Liv had almost forgotten her scarf, but Casey saw it on the rack. Liv had already slid her mittens on and grinned goofily. "A little help, Case?"

Casey took the scarf and wrapped it tenderly around Liv's neck. Something about the proximity to Casey and the look in her eyes made her throat tighten and her mouth go dry. If she'd had the courage, she would have leaned in those three inches and kissed her. 'If only.'

Instead, Casey finished tucking her scarf securely around her and patted her cheek. Something flashed, however briefly, behind those green eyes. "Get home safely, Liv." She slid her hand down Liv's shoulder and gave her arm a squeeze.

"Thanks, Case. See ya Monday." Liv was glad that her voice didn't fail her. She slumped against Casey's door once it closed. 'What is wrong with me?' Her heart was pounding. Her palms were sweaty. She took a couple deep breaths.

Walking home that night, Liv made a pact with herself. The next time she and Casey got together, she'd tell her how she felt barring any signs from God.

------------------------------------

"All I know is that if we don't get this sack of crap hump to turn on his even bigger sack of crap partner..." Liv's cell chirped. "Excuse me...gotta take this. Benson." Liv ducked out in to the hall.

"Hey Liv." Casey's voice echoed through her cell.

"Hey Case. Hope your Monday's better than mine." Liv smiled out of habit and headed for the coffee.

"Eh, as Monday's go, not the worst I've ever had. Have you got a minute?"

"Sure. What's up?" She poured herself a cup.

"Are you available Wednesday night?" Casey asked hesitantly.

Liv took a breath. "Yeah, sure. What did you have in mind?" She took a small sip.

"What I have in mind is..." Casey hesitated once more, "...a date"

Liv spit her coffee across her desk. "Shit!" Liv's heart skipped a beat.

"What?"

"Sorry. Spilled coffee. What was that again?"

"I have a date on Wednesday night. I was wondering if you'd be able to walk Benny and feed him." There was hope in Casey's voice.

As quickly as Liv's heart had leapt, it sank. "Oh, uh, yeah, Benny. Sure, yeah." She rubbed her forehead. "No problem."

"Thanks, Liv. You're a lifesaver. The best friend a girl could ask for."

"Yeah, that's me. Woman's best friend." Liv closed her eyes and sank in to her chair.

"I'll get you the key at some point tomorrow. Maybe we can have lunch?" Casey was jotting down notes as they chatted.

"Yeah, sure whatever works. Look, I gotta get back. Talk to you later."

"Ok, sure. Thanks again, Liv."

"You're welcome." Liv snapped her phone shut. "And I'm an idiot." She dropped her forehead to her desk and pounded it a few times. "Idiot."

-------------------------------------

The next day at lunch, Liv took the key with a fake smile and tried to feign interest in learning _all_ about Casey's date the next night. She poked absently at her salad.

"Is something wrong, Liv? You seem a million miles away." Casey reached across the table and placed her hand on Liv's arm.

Liv pulled away and swallowed hard. "Sorry. The case has me distracted." She said and rubbed her eye with a finger.

"Wanna talk about it?" Casey asked crunching a breadstick.

Liv shook her head. "You were saying he's a forensic accountant. Go on."

Casey began carrying on again and Liv left the conversation mentally. She nodded occasionally and breathed "uh huh" once in a while...but honestly, she never heard a word she said.

--------------------------------------

Liv turned the key in the door and searched for the light switch on the wall. She heard the tick-tack of Benny's nails on the hardwood.

"Woooaaarrrf?" Benny said with a head-tilt.

"She's not with me, big man." Liv closed the door and hung up her coat.

Benny walked to the door, sniffed under it and whimpered. "Huuuuuaaarrooo." He looked hurt and confused.

"Yeah, _tell_ me about it." Liv squatted down and scratched the big dog's sides once he trotted over.

Benny rewarded Liv with a giant, sloppy lick.

"You wanna eat first or have your walk?" Liv asked, expecting an answer.

Benny got up and nudged the leash hanging from the coat rack.

"Walk it is." Liv grabbed the leash, hooked him up and headed out.

As they walked, they passed a deli. Liv tied Benny up outside, told him to stay and ran in to get a sandwich to take home for dinner. When she came back, she saw Samantha from the shelter bent over Benny giving him some scratches.

"Hey Samantha." Liv smiled at the dark haired young woman.

"Hi Detective Benson. Where's Casey?" She stood up and looked around.

"On a date. I'm dog-sitting." Liv untied the leash.

Samantha couldn't hide her shock. "Oh? A date? Huh."

Liv squinted her eyes. "What?"

"Oh nothing. I just thought...never mind. Where you guys headed?" Samantha couldn't figure it out. She thought for sure that even if they didn't live together that the two women were a couple.

"We are on our way to the park for our walk." Liv gestured the direction they were headed and smiled.

"Mind if I walk with you a little?" She smiled back at the attractive older woman.

"Sure." And off they went.

"I'm usually not this nosey, but..." Samantha scrunched her nose and pursed her lips, "you and Casey aren't..."

"Nope. We work together and we're 'friends'. That's it." Liv's eyes shone with disappointment and regret. She stuffed the hand that wasn't holding the leash and the sandwich deep in to her pocket.

Samantha nodded. "Ok. But, uh, if you ever want to talk or anything, give me a call. I'm either in class or at the shelter."

"Sure. Thanks, Samantha." They had stopped so Benny could make a deposit. Liv bent over to pick it up.

"This is my street, so I'll leave you to your walk. It was nice bumping in to you." Samantha smiled and patted Benny on the head. "Bye."

Liv waved and grinned. "Bye."

--------------------------------------

When Liv let herself back in, Benny took off tearing through the house. He came back to the door and looked at Liv. "Aaarrrroooof?" His head had the same tilt.

"She's on a 'date', big man. It's just you and me." Liv wondered momentarily if she was wearing the same expression as the pooch, hurt and confused.

Benny whimpered and lay down on the floor in front of the door.

"C'mon. Let's get you fed. You'll feel better." Liv headed to the kitchen. Benny didn't follow.

Liv filled his dish and water bowl and called him. "Benny, dinner time, boy! C'mon." She patted her leg.

Benny didn't come. Benny stayed in front of the door, nose pressed under the doorjamb and whimpered.

Liv sighed. "It's not that bad, buddy." She closed her eyes. "Ok, so maybe it is that bad, but I refuse to mope. You can't either. We can't let her get the better of us." Liv surveyed the dog, ears back, tail down, eyes sad. "Wanna split a roast beef on rye?"

In an uncanny Olivia Benson-like gesture the dog raised a single eyebrow. "Aarrrooo?"

"Yes, me and you. Sofa, roast beef...maybe a Lifetime movie? Whatdya say?" Liv mirrored the gesture at the moping mutt.

"Rooof rup." Benny walked slowly over to the sofa without wagging his tail.

--------------------------------------

Liv stirred slightly at the sound of keys in the door, but Benny bolted off her lap. The door swung in and the brown streak of fur jumped at Casey. Then his nose twitched. He turned. "Ggaaarrrwwwwlllllll, grrrrrrrrrrwwwwwllll."

When Liv finally trotted her half-asleep self to the hall to see what was going on, the sight brought a smile.

Benny had pinned a dark haired man in wire-rimmed glasses and an expensive coat up against the wall opposite the door. He was growling which was enough to keep the man acting like he was cornered by a T-Rex instead of a good-natured dog protecting it's owner from a stranger.

"Benny, NO! Get inside, Ben. Sorry, Derek!" Casey look horrified. "Did I mention I have a dog?"

"C'mon Benny. It's ok. He's ok. Come here, big man." Liv's voice made the dog stop snarling and perk up his ears.

"Arrupp?" Benny barked over his shoulder.

'Well, no, I'm not really sure, but...' "Yes. Come." Liv patted her leg.

Benny narrowed his eyes at the cowering man and backed away slowly.

"I'm so sorry. He's usually a sweet dog." Casey again apologized.

"I'll take him inside." Liv excused them both and disappeared.

"Well, that was a different ending than I was expecting, Casey." Derek smoothed his hair and pushed his glasses back on his nose.

"Not exactly what I had in mind, either. Well, I had a lovely time. Thanks for seeing me to my door. Sorry about Benny." Casey said awkwardly.

"I had a _great_ time, Casey. I'd like to see you again. May I call you?" Derek smiled, exposing white teeth and dimples in his 5 o'clock shadow.

"I'd like that. Good night, Derek." Casey leaned in and kissed him lightly on the cheek.

"Goodnight." Derek stuffed his hands in his pockets and turned down the hall.

Casey closed the door and got mauled by Benny.

----------------------------------------------

When Casey made her way to the living room, Liv was straightening pillows and gathering up her trash.

"You made yourself at home, I see." Casey commented from the archway.

"Yeah, well, Benny was pretty upset and I didn't have the heart to leave him." Liv didn't even look at her.

"Well, thanks for keeping him company." Casey walked over and tried to take some of the trash from Liv.

"I got it." Liv brushed by her on the way to the kitchen.

Casey and Benny followed. Benny made a beeline for his dish and finally ate his dinner with loud slurping and crunching sounds.

"Liv?" Casey tried to get her attention.

"Yeah?" She pursed her lips and looked at Casey for the first time. "What?"

"What's wrong?" Casey knit her brow with concern.

"Nothing. Just fell asleep and now I'm off a little." Liv tried to stuff down the almost sick feeling inside. "How was your date with Derek the Wonder Accountant?"

"It was nice. He's a nice guy." Casey moved her head side to side. "We had a nice time."

"Sounds _nice_." Liv tried not to roll her eyes. She was done cleaning up and was now standing awkwardly back to the kitchen sink. "Seeing him again?"

"I think so." Casey had removed her shoes and walked over to the cupboard. "Want some tea?"

"Nah, I should head out." Liv rubbed the back of her neck.

"Ok. Whatever you think." You could cut the tension in the air and Casey didn't know why.

"Ok then. I'll see ya tomorrow I guess." Liv shuffled past her.

"I guess." Casey scratched her head. "Thanks again for looking after Benny."

Liv could only nod her head. She was afraid to speak. She practically ran to the front door and grabbed her coat.

Benny tore after her. As per the norm, he blocked the door. "Arrrooof."

"Not tonight, Benny. I...I've gotta go." Liv explained to the big brown eyes.

Benny only leaned more solidly against the door. "Arrup."

Casey padded in to the hall.

"Not now, big man...I...I really need to go." Liv pleaded.

"Liv, what is wrong?" Casey stepped forward and placed a hand on Liv's arm. "Please tell me."

"Trust me when I say you'd rather not know." Liv swallowed and looked at the ceiling.

"You're my best friend, Liv. You can tell me." Casey squeezed her forearm a little.

"Right. Best friend. I know. Got that loud and clear." Liv wasn't sure how much longer she could hold on. "I have to go." She tried to pull her arm back.

"Not when you're this upset. Benny isn't standing for it either. Come have tea?" Casey's voice was even.

Liv shook her head. "Thanks, but no. Just let me..."

Casey pulled Liv in to a hug. "What is it? Just tell me."

"God, Case. Please..." Liv's voice broke. "Don't, ok?" She struggled to get away.

Casey's self-defense training was being put to use and Liv couldn't break free. "Talk to me. What has you this upset?"

"If I tell you, will you let go of me?"

"Yes."

"I'm jealous, ok?" Liv spoke to her shoes.

"Jealous? I know Derek's handsome but you hardly know him...and not really your type, kind of bookish..."

Liv growled and Benny growled back. "I could care less about frickin' Derek."

Casey leaned her head in. "What? Then who?"

Liv rolled her eyes and took a deep breath. She really didn't want to have to spell it out quite this much.

Casey's green eyes slowly widened with the dawn of understanding. "Oh."

"Yeah, oh." Liv chewed the inside of her cheek. "Can I go now?"

Casey opened and closed her mouth a few times. "Liv. I...I'm not a lesbian. And that I know of, neither are you."

"Well, glad we checked in on that. Can I go _now_?" Liv exhaled forcefully through her nose.

"I don't know what to say." Casey swallowed hard and blinked. She didn't know what to do with this new information about her friend.

"Then it's usually best not to say anything, I've found." Liv turned and put her hand on the door. "Move it, Benny, come on."

Benny looked at Liv with sad eyes and trotted down the hall.

"Liv. I...don't..." Casey wasn't sure what her mouth was saying but was sure it wasn't getting instructions from her brain, "...Liv, I just..."

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Sorry." As Liv was closing the door behind her, she spat, "Your doorman can walk Benny for your next _date_."


	5. Chapter 5

**_Author's Note: Thanks for sticking with me...that happy ending is quite close. One more chapter left after this. As always, your feedback is appreciated. Enjoy!_**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Good Christ, Liv! What is eating you?" Elliot asked of his partner who had been off her game for weeks now.

"Stuff it, El." Liv crossed her arms and slammed the drawer of her desk.

"No, actually, I won't. Where is your head? You could have been killed." Elliot loomed at Liv's desk.

"I know. And since I discharged my weapon, I have some paperwork to do before the Rat Squad arrives. Excuse me." Liv started scrawling on paperwork with enough force to tear the paper in places.

"I hope that's my DD5, Detective Benson." Casey strode in the squad room and sidled up to Liv's desk.

"Keep hoping, counselor." Liv didn't look up.

"Olivia, IAB will be here within the hour. You know I need your badge and gun." The captain spoke from the other side of Liv's desk.

"All we need it a bag of Tostitos and we've got ourselves a party at my desk." Liv snarked as she handed her badge and gun to the captain. They were already on her desk.

"IAB? What happened, Liv?" Casey looked genuinely concerned.

"Some dumb kid baited me in to taking a shot at him." Liv mumbled from her paperwork. "It was a clean shoot. He's fine, but pissed is all."

----------------------------------------

As Liv reached her car, she heard her name being called. "Olivia!" She looked around. "Not now, Casey. Please." Olivia opened her car door.

"Yes, Liv. Now." Casey stood defiantly behind her car so she couldn't pull out.

"Fine. What?" Liv slammed the door shut and leaned against the car.

"Are you ok?"

"That's relative." Liv looked just past Casey and not in her eyes.

"Liv, look at me? You haven't returned any of my calls. You've sent Elliot or Munch or Fin to me when _you_ need something. I haven't talked to you in weeks." Casey scowled. "I thought we were friends. Now, you shoot someone and won't talk to me about it...or anything. What the hell, Liv?" She threw her arms in the air wildly.

"I don't know, Casey, ok? I'm...I don't have my head on straight and it's not your fault. I just don't know anything anymore." Liv scrubbed her face with her hands.

"Liv, just talk to me. Benny misses having you around." Casey took one step closer.

"Yeah. I miss him, too." Liv closed her eyes and swallowed.

Casey took another step and placed a hand on Liv's now trembling shoulder. "And we need to talk more...but not in a parking lot."

Liv just took a few breaths. "Yeah. I guess. I have to go though. I'm relieved with pay pending investigation." She swiped at her cheeks.

"I have an arraignment this afternoon, but can I come by after work?" Casey asked gently squeezing the strong shoulder.

Liv nodded.

"Are you ok to drive yourself home?" Casey asked still not getting to look in to the brown eyes she hadn't yet admitted how much she missed.

"Yup. Sorry." She sniffed. "Tough day. I'm not usually..."

"You don't have to explain to me, Liv. Just go relax. I'll see you later."

--------------------------------------------

Liv was sitting on the sofa staring at a TV screen that could have had on the news or cartoons for as much attention she paying to it. Left to her own thoughts while the Rat Squad decided her fate, they only drifted to Casey...and Benny and how much she really missed them. She held the cup to her lips and sipped tea that had gone cold as her phone rang.

She reached for it on instinct...but hesitated. It couldn't be IAB with a decision just yet and she wasn't sure she wanted to hear from Elliot or even the captain right now. Glancing at the ID she bit the inside of her cheek and flipped it open.

"Benson."

"Liv. Oh God, Liv! It's Benny." Casey was hysterical.

"What happened, Casey?" Liv shot up off the sofa.

"The doorman was walking him and…and he got away. He...he couldn't catch him." Casey broke in to sobs.

"Ok, just take a deep breath. I'll meet you at your apartment and we'll ride around til we find him, ok?" Liv tucked her shirt in and ran her fingers through her hair before grabbing her keys.

"Ok. God. What if he..."

"Shhh. He's fine. Probably just ran to the park to play or something. We'll find him." Her voice had a calming tone to it.

"Please hurry." Casey cried.

----------------------------------------

A couple hours later, a pale and puffy-faced Casey was still sobbing in the passenger seat of Liv's sedan. "We've looked everywhere, Liv. He's just gone."

"He's only been gone a couple hours. We'll find him." Liv was trying to stay calm herself and Casey wasn't helping. "We just have to."

"God, Liv. I'm so sorry. I screwed up. I screw everything up. I shouldn't have a dog. I shouldn't have a pet rock. I don't deserve..." Casey burst in to sobs.

"Hey, Case...I hate to interrupt your pity party, but you're not even looking for Benny. I can only drive and look so much without getting us killed." Liv looked in to hurt big green eyes tinged with red. "I know you're upset and rightly so...but we need to focus right now. You can't fall apart just yet."

Casey sniffled, wiped her eyes and got a hold of herself. "Sorry...I just..."

"Please just look, ok? Later, I'll listen to whatever you want to tell me." Liv patted her on the leg. "I'm worried about him, too."

Casey nodded and looked out the window. "I know. Thanks for snapping me out of it."

"That's my job as best _**friend**_, right?" Liv put some emphasis on "friend".

---------------------------------------

An hour later they were back at Casey's place and still no Benny. "Casey, why don't you call around to shelters and see if anyone picked him up? I'll keep canvassing the neighborhood."

Casey nodded weakly.

"He'll turn up." Liv smiled. "Call if you find anything." Liv reached for her phone. 'Shit. I forgot my phone at my place.'

She watched as Casey disappeared in to her building. Then Liv swung the car around and headed back to her place quickly.

-------------------------------------------------

Liv raced through her door and grabbed her phone from the side table. It was blinking two missed calls. She hit her voicemail and jogged back out.

"Hey, Detective Benson, it's Samantha...from the Shelter. I was on my way home from class and I saw Benny running around near that deli. I don't have Casey's number on my cell, so I took him to my place. If you get this message give me a call at 555-1393. Thanks. Bye."

"Crap!" Liv threw the car in to gear and dialed Samantha. "Hi Samantha. Yes, thanks so, so much. Casey's out of her mind worried. Yes, ok what's the address? As soon as I can. Ok, sure. Thanks."

Liv pulled up in front of the building in record time.

Samantha was outside waiting with Benny. Benny pulled Samantha over to Liv with great enthusiasm. "Benny!!! You naughty boy. You scared us to death!"

Benny wagged and said, "Gaaarruufff!" Then he jumped up and licked Liv right across the face.

Liv took the leash from Samantha. "Where did you find him again?"

"In front of the deli sniffing around the tree he was tied to that time I ran in to you guys. I figured you were inside again, but then, when he didn't have his collar, I put two and two together." The short brunette smirked.

"Well, thank you. Casey's going to be sooo happy when I bring him home." Liv was smiling and wiping the dog slime off her face.

"Yeah, yeah. Go bring him back and be the big hero." Samantha smirked deeper.

Liv rolled her eyes. "Thanks again!" She opened the door and tried to put Benny inside.

Big brown eyes blinked and his head tilted. "Arrruff? Garrroooo!"

"Yes, I'm bringing you home. No, I'm not staying with you." Liv rolled her eyes. "And when did I start talking to dogs?"

"Rrrrruummmpp."

"Get in." Liv commanded. "Come on, Benny. Hup!"

Benny looked at Liv and raised one eyebrow.

"Ok, ok. If you just get in, I'll talk to her more. You win. Now, get in!"

Benny hopped in and wagged his tail. "Aaaarrrooof."

"Don't gloat. It's not very becoming." Liv hopped in, grabbed her phone and headed to Casey's.

-------------------------------------

Casey met them at the door. Benny looked her with his head low and his tail down. It was clear he knew he had been bad.

"Benny!" Casey squealed dropping to her knees. She took the big brown head in both hands and kissed him on the snout. "If you EVER do anything like that again..."

"Arrrooorrooof?" Benny asked as his tail began to wag.

"God, I missed you so much. I was so scared and sooo worried." Casey was welling up when the great big tongue slid across her face taking her freshly shed tears with it. Casey was knocked backwards and wound up with Benny on top of her licking her face and wagging like mad.

"Uh oh. You ok, Case?" Liv asked from her position watching the grand reunion.

"I'mf, unf...fine...ugh." Casey spoke in between licks.

Liv chuckled. "Good. Well, I'll leave you to your reuniting then." She turned to go.

"No!" Casey shouted a lot louder than necessary.

Benny stopped licking her face and backed up.

"Liv, you can't go. Please stay for dinner. You spent the entire afternoon driving me around AND you're the one who found him and brought him home." Casey made her case. "If you won't stay for me, stay for Benny?"

Liv swallowed and shifted from foot to foot.

"Benny missed you, Liv." Casey stood up and walked over to the dark haired detective. She held Liv's eyes with her own. "We were going to talk, remember?"

Liv looked in to the emerald green eyes that shone with hope. She sighed.

Benny ran up to her, wagging. "Grrraaarrrooof?"

She shook her head. "I guess it's unanimous. I can't say no to both of you."

------------------------------------


	6. Chapter 6

**_Author's Note: This is the final chapter and that happy ending I promised you. As always, reviews are greatly appreciated. Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoy!_**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Benny fell asleep in front of the sofa at Liv's feet shortly after the Chinese food was delivered. Now, dinner was over and they were left in awkward silence.

"So..." Casey began.

"Oh boy. This is gonna be fun." Liv blew her bangs out of her face. "Let me guess? It's not me, it's you, right?"

"Well, if you're just going to guess at everything I'm going to say, maybe we should just skip the conversing. Please, let's. Cuz I'm dying to know how it ends." Casey gestured wildly and then dropped her hands to her side.

"I deserved that. I'm sorry. Please, continue." Liv tapped her foot nervously.

"I guess you really threw me, Liv. Out of nowhere, you tell me you're jealous of Derek and then run away like a scared rabbit before I can even process it." Casey rubbed her forehead.

"You practically forced me to tell you what was on my mind. I didn't know how to react. I just...I reacted. Fight or flight, right?" Liv plucked imaginary lint from her navy blue sweater.

"And you went with flight. You didn't even give me a chance." Casey whispered.

Liv nodded her head. "A chance to what? Explain to me again that I was your best friend and how straight we were?" Liv took a deep breath. "I couldn't hear that...so I bolted."

"Honestly, I don't know what I would have said or done. I only know I wish you'd stayed. It killed me that you stomped off and then wouldn't even talk to me again."

"I was embarrassed and scared and confused. I reacted badly." Liv worried her bottom lip and looked down.

"You were scared?" Casey asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah. Terrified." Liv looked up.

"Of what? Me?" Casey looked confused and tilted her head.

"You look like Benny." Liv laughed.

"Excuse me?" Casey's eyes widened.

"Sorry. I didn't mean it like it sounded. He just gives me that confused look." Casey still looked hurt. "Er, you don't look like a dog, ok? Part of why we're having this very comfortable conversation is because I _don't_ think you look like a dog." Liv squirmed. "I'm just gonna stop talking now."

Casey laughed a small laugh. "I was enjoying watching you make word-salad."

"Just great. Anyway...where were we?" Liv couldn't suppress a small smile.

"You were explaining how terrified you were."

"Right. I knew I was setting myself up. Either you'd feel the same way and then freakin' what or you wouldn't and hilarity wouldn't exactly ensue either." Liv drummed her fingers nervously.

"I see. God, I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I figured. I thought maybe for like a half second you might..." Liv gave a half smile.

"Might what?" Casey grinned back.

"Might feel the same. But, now I know."

Casey nodded. "Oh, you do? What do you know?"

"That you're straight and that you don't feel the same?" Liv raised an eyebrow.

"Ah. And how did you deduce that, detective?"

"Well, let's see...You told me you weren't a lesbian and didn't exactly turn cartwheels when I admitted my feelings." Liv was getting defensive and took a breath.

"I see. But...Liv, you're not a lesbian either...are you?" Casey leaned in.

Liv shrugged. "How the hell should I know? Every woman I've ever shown an interest in has shot me down. So if I am a lesbian, I guess I'm not very good at it."

Casey laughed out loud at that. "You did say you were confused."

"Fine. Laugh at me if you want...but I have been reeling for weeks. I don't know if I'm coming or going." Liv slowly shook her head. "Whether I'm a lesbian or not, you sure are inside my head, Casey."

Casey smiled at Liv's admission and warmed a little bit inside. She reached out and placed her hand on the brunette's cheek. "You're sweet, Liv." Things were suddenly becoming clear for the attorney.

Liv relaxed in to Casey's hand in a weak moment. "I know. And I'm you're best friend, right?"

"Yes, you are." Casey was enjoying the feel of Liv's soft warm skin under her palm. She stroked her cheekbone with her thumb a slightly. "But...you're more, Liv."

Liv closed her eyes and dared not speculate what Casey might mean. She could have cared less as long as she kept doing that.

"You're kind and strong and funny and smart..." Casey wasn't sure what she was doing or saying. "...and if you think you haven't been in my head, Liv, you're wrong...so very wrong."

Liv didn't open her eyes but her face tightened a bit. "What?" Her voice was a soft whisper.

"Since you tore out of here a couple weeks ago, I've had lots of time to think." Casey brought her other hand up to Liv's face. "Umm, could you open your eyes, please?"

Liv drew a quivering breath and opened her eyes. What she saw took that very breath away. Casey was inches from her face, her eyes glistening in the dim evening light.

"I don't want to mess this up, Liv. Yes, you're my best friend...and honestly, I've never had a best friend in my adult life. But you..." Casey paused and struggled for words.

Liv's warm brown eyes blinked and she exhaled. "I want to be your best friend, Casey...but I don't want it to be an either/or option."

"Liv, Benny wasn't the only one who went crazy without you. I missed you so much. I never want to go that long without seeing you, talking to you...touching you again." Casey leaned in.

Liv closed her eyes and prayed that when she opened them she wouldn't find herself alone, in her bed.

Casey pressed her lips against the soft warm lips of the detective.

Liv hummed softly in the kiss. 'Mmmm, Casey's kissing me. Casey's kissing me? _Casey's_ kissing me! Casey's kissing _me_!!' "Oh Case." She panted as they broke the kiss.

The kiss was gentle, soft and tender. Casey got her point across with it and smiled.

Without any warning or ceremony, a brown furry creature skillfully insinuated himself between both women wagging his strong brown tail feverishly. "Gaarroof." Then he gave each woman a lick across the face and tilted his head.

"Hey! It's not nice to say 'I told you so.'" Liv scolded the dog.

Casey laughed. "How long have you been talking to dogs?"

"Ummm, since I had an inappropriate dream staring you. You can't tell me he hasn't been cheering for us for a while now." Liv roughly scratch the big brown head.

"Yeah, I guess." Casey put her hand over Liv's and pulled her over the dog towards her. "C'mere."

The next kiss was more intense than the first. Casey relished the weight of the brunette on top of her and held her even closer. "God, Liv."

"Ummm, Case...find religion later." Liv pressed down in to the redhead for yet another fiery kiss. She let her kiss convey what she was thinking and feeling.

The next thing Casey felt was a cold, wet nose against her neck. "Uh, Liv...might I suggest a change of venue?"

--------------------------------------

The next morning, Casey carefully lifted the detective's arm and slid out from under her warm embrace. She grinned at the vision of Olivia Benson...naked, asleep on her stomach, hair mussed and a blissful smile curling her mouth. 'God she's absolutely gorgeous.' Casey got out of bed carefully. She didn't want to disturb the vision before her.

As she quietly opened the bedroom door, she made contact with a solid object.

"Arrrroooooroooooo!" Benny whined.

"Shhhh! Auntie Liv is still sleeping!" Casey whispered to the dog as she snuck past and closed the door again.

"Garuf." He looked at her with his head at a now familiar tilt.

"You seemed to be rooting for this to happen, Benny. Careful what you wish for." Casey shook her head. "Great. Now I'm talking to you, too." The two of them trotted down the hall to the kitchen to make breakfast.


	7. Dedication

Dedication

I hope you'll forgive me this indulgence. It's not a chapter or an update to the story, but needs to be posted.

Yesterday, 1/8/09, our beloved West Highland Terrier, Ray drifted peacefully from this world with my partner and I by his side. His little personality helped me write the role Benny, so in a way, he lives on in that character as well as in our hearts.

Our daughter asked, after many discussions on death, dying, heaven and how much we loved and would miss him, "Sooo, what will Ray do when he gets to heaven?"

The answer I gave and the one I truly believe is that he will be restored to full health, reunited with all of his friends and family, run through grassy meadows chasing bunnies, cats, squirrels and endless streams of tennis balls and they serve scrapple and gravy for breakfast, lunch and dinner.

Our surviving two dogs, Floyd and Chelsea, were so upset that they refused dinner last night. Dogs are unconditional love.

So, Ramius Maximus Puppius, Ray to his friends, this story is for you.

WhosYouMutti


	8. Missing scene Chapter 3a

**_Author's Note: Guess what? During 's technical hiatus, I went back and reread what I had posted. It's a good thing I did. Turns out I snoozed a decent chunk of this story. It should be read after Chapter 3. I have no explanation for how I missed it during posting...just that I was new at the time and who knows how I did it. I hope you'll consider rereading the story or at least rereading the effected chapters. It makes a point that otherwise doesn't get made. Enjoy!_**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, Liv woke with a start from a dream. It wasn't an unpleasant dream. Quite the opposite. She ran her hand through her hair and let out a long breath. "Casey? What the hell are you doing in my dreams?"

After her particularly cold shower, she made herself some coffee. As she was getting out her mug, her phone rang.

"Benson." She mumbled as she measured the coffee grounds in to the filter.

"Hi Liv." Casey smiled on the other end of the phone.

"Casey? Hey...uh..." Olivia turned eight shades of red as various portions of her dream returned to her at the sound of the red-haired attorney's voice.

"Is everything alright?" Casey couldn't make out the tone in Liv's voice.

"Ah, yeah, sorry. I was measuring coffee. It distracted me. What's up?" Liv wasn't lying, but wasn't telling the whole truth, either.

"Benny and I were just wondering what you were up to today." Casey said.

"Oh, nothing much really. Dickie's got a soccer game at 2pm, but that's only a tentative. What did the two of you have in mind?"

"Roooouuuuuffff!" Benny barked on the other end.

"I think Benny wants to go to the park. You want to join us for a walk in Riverside?" Casey asked as she played with the floppy ears.

"Ah, yeah, sure. That sounds great. What time and where exactly?"

------------------------------------

As Liv approached them in the park she took in Casey. She was wearing sweatpants and her Sex Crimes softball jersey. Her hair was back in a loose ponytail. She was throwing the ball for Benny who was fetching with pouncing enthusiasm. She felt herself chuckle. Casey really was attractive. Her red hair almost glowed in the autumn sunshine. Her emerald eyes seemed to sparkle as she frolicked with her dog.

"Hey Case." Liv hollered when she was close enough.

"Wwaaarrroooof!" Benny ran over to Liv and circled her three times before jumping up to lick her across the face. His big tail was wagging at lightening speed.

"And how dare I not say hi to you, big man." Liv tousled the floppy ears and scratched the shiny chocolate brown coat.

"Hi Liv. How are you?" Casey smiled and Liv felt a little flutter in her stomach.

Liv swallowed. "Good, Case." She smiled as Casey tossed the ball.

"I'm good actually. Really, really good. Let's walk." Casey grabbed the leash and called Benny to her.

-------------------------------

A while later, the three of them sat on a blanket by the water.

"This is the life." Liv said as she fell backwards on to the blanket. She sighed deeply.

"You're easy to please." Casey mocked.

"It doesn't take much." Liv grinned. She looked at the sky and wondered what Casey would think if she knew about her dream. Maybe, just maybe, she might harbor some more than friendly feelings for her, too. She sighed deeply again.

"What is going on down there that's causing those sighs?" Casey looked down in to Liv's big brown eyes. Casey gave Liv a poke in the side.

"Cut that out!" Liv swatted Casey's hand.

Casey squealed as Liv went to poke her back.

Before Liv knew what was going on, sixty pounds of slobbering mutt were on top of her and barking incessantly. "Gggggggggggggrrrrrrrrrrrrrrraaaaauuuuufff. Garrrrrr."

"Ok, ok." Liv pulled herself in to a sitting position and put her hands in the air. "I give, I give. But _she_ started it!"

------------------------------------------


End file.
